


Ex

by banananutmuff



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banananutmuff/pseuds/banananutmuff
Summary: Based on the Ex M/V -Jisung is in denial.
Kudos: 8





	Ex

Piles of clothes began to cover every inch of Jisung’s floor as he aimlessly threw them about. He tore clothes off of shelves and hangers, tossing them across the room. Tearing t-shirts and sweatpants from his dresser only to let them fall to the floor. Jisung had made a mess of himself. 

Not understanding completely why he did what he did, he couldn’t help the actions he took. He couldn’t stop throwing and thrashing and tearing every piece of cloth that stood in his path. He couldn’t stop until there was nothing left to get rid of. Nothing left for him to unfold and watch slowly fall apart onto the ground below him. 

The drawers of his dresser sat empty. The closet was devoid of anything but a few hangers left to dangle on the wooden sticks he called clothing rods. 

Jisung smiled as he grabbed a long-sleeved white collared shirt nearby. He pulled his lips into the brightest smile he could muster, quickly standing up and trying not to trip on the clothes scattered before him. Holding up the shirt in front of him, he smiled again. He took both ends of the sleeves and began to dance around. A slow dance he knew all too well. A dance he could do in his sleep. A dance that needed no words, no music- just him and the white-collared shirt. 

He pranced around, stepping on piles upon piles of clothes as he went. Regret. Jisung paused in his pursuit. His smile slowly began to fade as he remembered. Regret. A flicker of sorrow appeared in his expression. It had only lasted for a few seconds before he quickly plastered another smile onto his face. 

Jisung climbed into his bed, keeping the shirt clutched in his hands. He laid across the mound of clothes, wrapping his arms around the shirt as if he were hugging it. The smile was still ever present on his face as he stared up at the ceiling, beginning to slowly stroke the sleeves of the shirt. Regret. Jisung slowed his stroking to a stop. Regret. Another wave of agony rushed over him like a waterfall. It was quick, yet painful. 

Before he knew it, the smile was back on his face and he was back on his feet, collared shirt in hand. He crossed the room to the oversized windows, the evening sun shining in through the blinds. Holding up the shirt again, he took a long glance at it. Regret. His smile flickered as he brought the shirt over his head. Regret. Jisung stood in front of the windows, crouched over with his hands resting on the sills. Finally, he shut down. 

The scent that lingered on the piece of cloth he had been dragging around all day flooded his senses. Tears spilled down his cheeks in waves as he fell to his knees. Regret. He doubled over in pain, sobbing loud and clear for anyone outside of those overly sized windows to hear. 

The denial he faced today was like no other. He had crossed a line he told himself he never would. To prance around with a shirt that no longer had any rights being in his household, made him sick. Regret. Jisung violently shook as another wave of sobs rocked his body. He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t come to terms with what he had done as if the entire situation was not his fault. He regretted it all. The first drink. The first glance. The first touch. A night he will never forget, and one he will always regret.


End file.
